surviv4unowfandomcom-20200215-history
RAGE. a Surviv.io story. Part 1
Part 1 Disclaimer: this is not a true story it was made up. It is based on a video game . called Surviv.io It was September 25, 1986, I heard of it, I’ve seen it, and I knew it was coming, But still I did nothing. It was The war, It was moving along the west at an extremely quick pace if it stayed in the direction it was in right now then it would have a direct path of destruction and blood right through my peaceful home. My neighbors warned my family that we should leave but yet I did not listen. I thought that we would be able to protect ourselves with the big shotgun up on the wall, the madness began at around 7:00 at night. Me and my wife and kids were eating dinner when we heard jet engines in the distance, I stood up at once and told my family to get in the safe room that I built for the war. Then my wife said, “what about you?” I said, “I’m staying up here to protect our home, we can not let the reds claim this house, now go” the last I saw of them was when the vault door slammed shut. I swallowed hard and thought, this is the end of time for me. I grabbed the big m870 of the wall and loaded 5 rounds into it. That’s when I started to hear gunfire, yelling, and grenade explosions. I stood by the door shaking with the powerful shotgun in my hands, then all of a sudden I started to shake even more than I was before, I thought it was just me that was shaking, but then I realized everything around me was shaking, at first I thought, “earthquake?” But then I heard an ear piercing blast of jet engines then an explosion of a line of bombs that just blew my neighbors house to h***, I gasped as my ears started to ring and I felt like I’ve just gone deaf. when I got my hearing back, the grim thought hit me, “what if they call an airstrike on my house? Before I could even finish my thought, the door sung open and a red uniform flashed before me. Without thinking I pulled the trigger on my shotgun and blew the solider away. He feel to his knees and hit the ground. At that moment I realized what I’ve done, I stared at him in disbelief. I then heard a yell of Russian, and I instantly looked up and readied my weapon, the solider signaled for more of his comrades to get to his position and all 4 of them pointed their Assault rifles at me. Before they could fire, there was a high screech and 5 jets flew right over leaving a trail of bombs. I saw the soldiers get engulfed by explosions and flames I thought it was the end of the world... but then everything went silent, I gasped as I could feel the explosion within my body, I fell to the floor in pain, then a second later, I could feel the roof of the house fall on top of me, then everything went black.